Soul Mates
by JavaJunkie
Summary: A little song fic.. RL read and review...


Soul Mates JavaJunkie November 30th 2003 Disclamer- Radio Free Roscoe isn't mine nor is the song Soul Mates (it's by Michael Franks). Author's Notes- Hey, my first Radio Free Roscoe Fiction, I figured I might as well contribute to the growing world of ff.net RFR fiction. Read and Review.  
  
He watched her smile, watched her fingers dance along guitar strings, watch her mouth form words, watch her live. He knew everyone around them knew, it wasn't a secret, hell if she were on the outside looking in she'd notice, but she was to close to the situation to see. He had to find a way to get her to take a step back, but it wasn't like he could let her have an out of body experience. "Robbie Travis I uh need some help" Ray looking at the pair who were looking through records. "What is it" Robbie. Travis stood and grinned. 'He is weird, real weird' Ray thought. "Uh I wanna let Lily now how I feel" Ray. "Haven't we been through this before" Robbie. Travis smiles. "What did you think I'd just stop, stop l.ya know" Ray. Travis and Robbie smile. "Okay stop it, I'm serious" Ray. "What" Robbie fighting a grin. "This is useless" Ray about to leave. "Ever though of saying Lily I l.. ya know" Robbie imitating Ray. Ray rolled his eyes and was about to carry on his way when Travis stopped him. "Ray if you want to be with her you have to let her know because if you don't get together your'll never be complete and if you get together later you'll regret every day you didn't tell her" Travis. Ray turned to look at Travis. "I can't just tell her, first of all because I'd end up making a joke and secound of all she deserves more then that". The look on Ray's face spoke volumes, he may joke and act like an idiot, but he loved Lily they were soul mates, he'd throw his jacket on puddles so her tennis shoes wouldn't get wet, he'd step in front of a bullet without a secound thought. "It's Lily what's her passion" Travis questioned in a 'you know this' way. Robbie stood silently smiling. "Music duh" Ray. "Exactly" "Oh no swami I can't sing or play instruments I'm unmusical" Robbie nodded. "Ray it's not weither you can sing or not, it's that you'd do it ... for her" Ray smiled "thanks" and left. "Think it'll work" Robbie. Travis nodded "Soul mates".  
  
Lily looked at the card that she had found in her locker. 'Lily meet me at the station at 11 PM tonight'. After RFR, where Lily mentioned nothing of the note, Ray flipped through records trying to find a song.  
  
11 came and Lily entered the station nervously, she had ran over due to losing track of time. The room was dimly lit by a handful of candles. "Hello" she asked nervously not seeing anyone, hand still on door knob incase it was a psyco. Music began playing, it was clearly a cd, her hand gripped the door knob tighter. She could make out a figure. Her fingers slipped off the doorknob when a familiar voice was heard.  
  
I know whereof I speak Believe me When it comes to the subject Of loneliness look it up you'll see There is a picture of me  
  
But that's ancient history now Completely Now when it comes to the subject Of happiness I'm the man to see And my advice in summary:  
  
Look for a soul mate Someone whose love will go the Distance Stop collecting only temporary hearts Just find a soul mate And then let go of your resistance You'll live happy ever after from the start  
  
You need a soul mate Before your house of cards collapses Whose devotion's like a candle in the night Locate a soul mate To help you navigate the rapids That rise up along the river of your life  
  
It's you or do my eyes deceive me? Like divine intervention You gave your heart to me for keeps I knew I was in deep  
  
This feeling I have it never leaves me What a perfect invention Love is. It soothes the savage beast These words of wisdom I repeat  
  
The words were more spoken then sung but as the figure moved a bit closer nervously, she saw just how nervous Ray was. She smiled but didn't actually realize she was doing so. When he was finished she stuttered attempting to speak. "Well you know how I feel and if you wanna you could tell me how you feel" Ray nervously grabbing Lily's hand and leading her away from the door. "The same" Lily starring Ray in the eye and then looking to the floor. He stood shocked he had been half ready for a let down. Lily grabbed Ray's face and proceeded to kiss him, he quickly moved his hands to her back and joined in one the task at hand. Once they pulled away, Ray embarrassingly confessed "I never actually did that before". Lily smiled kissing his again. 


End file.
